Igloo
.]] Igloos are the homes that penguins can live in. They can be bought in a catalog called, Igloo Upgrades. A list of member igloos can be accessed by clicking on the igloo located on the right corner of Map. When you create an account, you automatically get a Basic Igloo. Members can customise this igloo, but Non-Members can only get the Basic Igloo. The default flooring of an igloo is ice; exceptions made only by the backyard (lower section phony grass), pirate ship (a light wood), and fishbowl (pebbles and water). Also, since the new features have been launched, every igloo now has a background that actually makes the igloo look like it is in the Wilderness of Club Penguin, and not just floating around in the middle of nowhere. On May 28, along with the update of cards on Card-Jitsu, The Club Penguin Team put a new background. Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edition. Basic Igloo The Basic Igloo is the default igloo when an account is created. However, if a penguin wishes to change back to their basic igloo, they must pay 1500 coins. Non-Members are not allowed to have any other Igloo style, so they are forced to have this style Igloo. Candy Igloo The Candy Igloo is the same as the Basic Igloo. however, the walls are pink. It is also worth 1500 coins. Deluxe Igloo The Deluxe Igloo is the wider version of the basic igloo. It also has an extra window. Due to the expansion, it is worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Candy Igloo The Deluxe Candy Igloo is yet again the same as the above, however, in a pink theme. It is also worth 4000 coins. Deluxe Snow Igloo The Deluxe Snow Igloo is again the wider version of the basic igloo. However, the walls are grey. It is worth 3000 coins. Split Level Igloo The Split Level Igloo is an igloo with a bottom floor and top floor. A short stack of steps seperates the levels. Due to its larger size and better appearance, it is the most popular, and therby more expensive, at 4600 coins. Candy Split Level Igloo The Candy Split Level Igloo is the same as the basic split-level, however, it is in an aforementioned pink color. It is worth 4600 coins. Snow Split Level Igloo The Snow Split Level Igloo is the grey themed version of the split level igloos. It is 4600 coins. Secret Stone Igloo The Stone Igloo is a hidden igloo with a stony theme. It is worth at a more expensive 2000 coins. Secret Deluxe Igloo The Secret Deluxe Igloo is the stony version of the Deluxe Igloo. Also, it is hidden. The Deluxe Stone igloo can be bought at a cost of 5000 coins. Backyard Igloo A split level igloo with a backyard with phony grass. It is worth 4,200 coins. Gingerbread House A huge house of gingerbread with a small raised area, it is also a secret in the igloo catalog . It is worth 2,100 coins. Dojo Igloo The Dojo Igloo is found in the Martial Artworks catalog for 5000 coins. It resembled the Dojo with a raised area around the edge. Restaurant Igloo The Restaurant Igloo is an igloo with Pizza Parlor Designs. It is worth 4800 coins. Theater Igloo The Theater Igloo is an igloo with Stage Designs. It is worth 4600 coins. Party Igloos Some other igloos are designed to be in line with the month's party. These include: *Ice Castle (Snow Festival and returned for Medieval Party) 5100 coins *Fish Bowl Igloo (Ocean/Water) 2400 coins *Tent (Camping) 2700 coins *Log Cabin (Western Party) 4100 coins *Gym (Sports Party, Penguin Games) 4800 coins *Pirate Ship (Pirate) 4200 coins *Jack O' Lantern (Halloween) 2700 coins *Snow Globe (Christmas Party) 3700 coins *Pink Ice Palace (Medieval Party) 4900 coins *Bamboo Hut (Summer Kick-off Party) 3200 coins *Treehouse Igloo (Medieval Party) 4500 coins *Circus Tent (The Fair) 700 tickets Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut Member Igloos The member igloos is a list of member penguins with open igloos. It can be used by clicking on the small igloo in the bottom-right corner of the map. If you hover your mouse to the igloos, it shows the name. Click on the igloo or the list and it will take you to their igloo. Club Penguin updated this and there is now a list for you. Parties Members get excited and make different kinds of parties. Some include: House Parties Penguins have parties in honor of Club Penguin frequently. Some penguins just come or be invited to see the igloo. Restaurants Penguins make "Gourmet Food" and serve it at their house. They usually have many chairs and tables. Sometimes a band and a bar are also at the igloo. Auditions There are sometimes auditions at some igloos for boyfriends, girlfriends, or band members. Concerts Members open their igloo up and make a concert. Many penguins are attracted but it gets out of control and the band makes it a wild party. Club Penguin Awards A member opens his or her igloo to host awards for Best Dressed, Best Actor, Best Actress, etc. They sometimes make up weird awards such as Who has the most puffles or Most time spent in his/her igloo. This usualy turns in to a riot over penguins wanting to win. Green Party Penguins turn green and make a Green Out. One famous one is Juniorjumper's Earth Day. They usually do this to protest to help save the Earth. Fashion Shows These unorganized things usually make penguins wear certain themes like summer or blue, and the host usually decides the winner of each round. Weddings Penguins in love decorate their house for a wedding. It usually has a cake and the couple breaks up. Daycare Some penguins start up their own daycare in their igloo where they invite penguins who pretend to be babies in. They are advertised in the pet shop where the penguin babies are, most usually in the Mammoth server. Hospitals Some penguins will pretend to have a broken body part and some penguins open their igloo and pretend to fix the broken body part. Airplane Penguins use a Secret Deluxe Snow Igloo and organizable it to look like an airplane. There is supposed to be good service and real food. Babies sometimes go in these. Most Airplane parties result in a crash, this usualy starts with a passenger yelling it out, or the host wanting everyone to leave. Hotel Penguins use furniture to make an hotel. Very short lived party. Movie Place Penguins make a lot of T.Vs in one place. This is not seen often. Shop Penguins make different shops and other things. Example: Music Shop. Mall Penguins make a small mall. When penguins come to see it they choose a shop and stay there. Secret Agent Meeting Secret Agents discuss problems. They usually stop robbers or other people. May be a bad idea because you might blow your cover by saying this in public area. Snowball Fight base Where teams discuss their plans in private during a snowball war. Pool Party Where penguins swim. Sometimes a tropical restaurant is also featured. Colleges Where Penguins come to "pretend" to host a college. The owner of the igloo is the dean/ or a professor. He gives the "students" tests and reports. Students tend to dis-obey the professor and throw snowballs at him/her. Celebration A Penguin hosts a celebration party. (i.e.defeating their worst enemy) School/College Where penguins usually "Pretend" to be a school student with a bookbag and have different subjects as in: Art, Lunch, Reading, Writing, Recess, Science, Social Studies, Drama, Music, Media, Integrated Arts, Gym, Outdoor Class, Gardening, Talk Time, and pet orderization. For art you usually have an eisal, or have paintings on the wall they could pretend to paint. For Lunch, you could have a Big table, along with seats, stoves, fridges, popcorn machines, and a pantry. For Reading, You could have some bookshelves, beanbags, chairs, fireplaces, etc. For writing you could have desks and seats, and pretending to give each student a paper, to write on and a pencil. When they are done usually tell them to hand them in to the teacher (you) and read a pretend book. For Recess you could either tell the class to run around the island for a few, or if you have an outdoor igloo, you could tell them to play in the outdoor part. For Science you could change into a scientist (From the Halloween party) and press "D" to perform a science trick in your class. For social studies, You could talk to them about Pretend Club Penguin history. You could make it up if you like. For Drama, you could have a stage in your igloo and tell them to say a line or make them pretend to act out something or someone. For Music you could have the music notes on your igloo wall and pretend to make them sing. You could also have a microphone, stage, drums, and any other music item. For Media, again, you could have bookshelves, chairs and if people talk during media time you could tell them to "SHHH!". For Integrated arts, you could tell your class to dance and sing. For gym, you could have a tredmill, weights, and other gymnastic stuff. You could also tell your class to do certain gym activities. For Outdoor class you could bring your class to the beach or forest, and talk to them about Club Penguin history. A.K.A:How that place got it's name, how the ________ was created, etc. (you could use the Tour Guide feature) For Gardening you could have lots of flowers and your class could pretend to garden. For Talk Time, you could let the class talk to eachother about whatever they want. For Pet orderization, You could teach your class how to handle a pet to take care of. You could also have a class pet. For the end of the "Year" you could have a little celebration by letting the class do whatever they want. Pre K Some penguins advertise for Pre Ks in the pet shop where the babies are. It's just like colleges only, there is no dormitories, there is a "playground", and the teacher pretends to teach the penguin toddlers how to count, learn the alphabet, etc. Puffle Party These are parties where all visitors of the igloo must take their puffle (walk it). It's a party to honor Puffles and a party for everyone to bring one. Member Party A party hosted by a member that only allows members. Any Non-members that come are "beaten up" by the host. Rare Party A rare party, is an unorganized event that lures old penguins in to show off their items. A lot of people come to these types of parties, to see the penguins and often record. Cinemas Penguins come round and watch a movie, they have to buy tickets to get in. Wrestling Match Penguins usually have fun and word wrestle.The penguins may also like WWE or TNA Aniversary An aniversary party is when a penguin reaches a specific milestone in their penguins age, such as 500 days old or 1000 days old. Penguins usually celebrate with banners. Build-A-Bear workshop Where penguins come and pretend to build a bear and some penguins pretend to be "Teddy Bears" and belong to owners. The owners of the igloo advertise in the Pet Shop. Contest Contests are when penguins compete in things like "who has the best dance" or "who has the best item" , etc. The Kick-off Kick-off parties are very cool like pool kick-off party or fair kick-off party! Holiday Party On holidays like Christmas, April Fool's Day, Easter, etc., Penguins like to host holiday parties to celebrate. Museum A museum igloo usually has stages with items on them to represent a display stage. There is often a Tour Guide to guide you along. Kingdom People usually use the backyard igloo for this. One half is a forest and the other is the castle. The peasants live in the forest while all the royalty lives in the castle. Sometimes there is a dungeon. Shopping Centre Penguins often pretend to sell furniture and pets. Wittle Miss CP A place advertised at the Pet Shop, Girl Mwa Mwas go here and have rounds such as "Prettiest Dance" and so on. Haunted Igloo Some penguins pretend that they have a haunted igloo. They usually have a lot of trees and pumpkins. Black Markets A uncommon event where penguins pretend '' to sell illegal items, such as old newspapers, weapons, rare items (e.g. beta hat, 1st year party hat) and memberships. Mwa Mwas do not enter these markets because they are sometimes stolen there. Other black markets are sometimes taken place in the Boiler Room, Dojo, and the Mine. The black market is sometimes stopped by secret agents. Airports Penguins have airports (usually in Split-level igloos) that take penguins from one place to another. Most require you to "buy" a ticket. The airplanes feature a captain, staff, and a kitchen usually to keep guests content. Mwa Mwas sometimes go here to travel because there are services for them. Wittle Pumpkin Patch Some penguins get the backyard igloo and put lots of pumpkins in it. Than they advertise for it in the pet shop. Mwa mwa penguins often go and "pick" a pumpkin and pretend to take it home. Mwa mwa owner often take there mwa mwas to these igloos on halloween. Prison Penguins will get a stone igloo and make prisoner rooms out of stone wall from the adventure party. Sometimes penguins pretend to be prisoners. Some penguins pretend to be policemen. Mwa Mwa Prison Penguins will do the same stuff you would do for a normal pirson igloo except they would have guards and often do bad things to the mwa mwas there. Mwa mwas will actually go there often thinking it will make them cute and get penguins to "rescue" them and adopt them after. MWa mwa training A penguin will make his or her igloo look like a castle or kingdom except add a room for mwa mwas. In this romm the queen or king will decide the fate of the mwa mwa. Than the mwa mwa has to do what the king or queen says. Some of the mwa mwa jobs include: prince/princess, the mwa mwa is treated like royalty, servant, the mwa mwa has to do work and obey the prince/princess mwa mwa always, waiter/waitress,the mwa mwa delivers food, useless, the mwa mwa is thrown outside or into a cage (often a soccer net) thes mwa mwas usually try to escacape the castle (so do the servants). Gallery of Igloos ''For more Igloos, see Igloo Gallery Image:My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Image:Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Image:Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Image:Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Image:Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. Image:A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Image:Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. Image:A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Image:Basic igloo.PNG|The basic/default igloo. File:New back igloo.PNG|The New Background since May 28, 2009. Trivia *At the beginning of Club Penguin, everyone's separate igloos looked like the ones in Penguin Chat 3. *The most common igloo is the blue ice Split Level igloo. *Most people buy the Split level Candy Igloo to celebrate Valentine's Day. *It is possible for Puffles to hide behind your furniture. *Most members avoid purchasing a snow igloo, since it is considered as a downgrade of a basic igloo due to its decreased price. *There is an igloo background for the player card. The igloo in the background is a plain igloo. *Some think the chimney is a nail. *Igloos may be situated down streets. SWFs *Igloo Upgrades *August 2007. Category:Places Category:Club Penguin Category:Items